


Crescendo

by MissCherryBomb



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, awkward conversations in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCherryBomb/pseuds/MissCherryBomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souta cheers up Gourmet after unsuccessful evening at the Ghoul Restaurant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crescendo

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I have no idea what I wrote  
> Warning: contains kitten and smut  
> Big kudos for TokyoGhoulKittens for being a beta reader!  
> Hope you enjoy!

“Tragedy!” devastated Tsukiyama exclaimed.

“Calm down Mr. MM, it was not your fault,” Souta tried to cheer him up.

“Heartbreak!” Tsukiyama ignored him.

“How could you know that this guy isn’t a ghoul but a half-ghoul, you shouldn’t blame yourself! The audience was really entertained tonight though!” Souta continued talking. They were talking on a hallway of the Ghoul Restaurant.

Tsukiyama finally stopped sobbing and looked at the ghoul with a clown mask. “Do you think so?”

“Absolutely!” Souta assured him. Tsukiyama wiped away his tears and deeply sighed. “Also the way you killed Madame A’s scrapper was pretty amazing!” Souta clapped his hands.

“Thank you Mr. PG.”

“Anyway, we have enough food for tonight’s dinner, are you coming in?”

“No, I’m not in a mood for eating. I guess I’ll go back to my house and rest.”

“No offence but that sounds pretty boring. What about keeping you a company? Now when Ami is dead, I don’t have to entertain this fat pig and I have more time for others,” Souta laughed.

Tsukiyama smirked. “That was pretty rude of you Mr. PG. I mean that whole situation with her.”

“Maybe. I am what I am, what can I do?” he asked rhetorically.

“I know and I don’t judge you. All in all, we’re ghouls. Actually, it was a compliment.”

“Stop it Mr. MM, I’m blushing under my mask!” Souta placed his hands on the cheeks of his mask and shook his head.

Tsukiyama laughed. “You’re one hell of a joker Mr. PG. You’ve already made my mood better.”

“Oh, I can make it A LOT better,” Souta  whispered, grabbing Tsukiyama’s chin.

Tsukiyama didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t paid much attention to this guy who called himself Mr. PG and hid under the clown mask. They didn’t know each other well, but something in him made Tsukiyama feel good when he was close. He really wanted to know him better because why not? He evacuated Kaneki after all the fuss he unwarily made and he didn’t have anything better to do. Except thinking about the best way how to eat Kaneki by himself. But it could wait. Maybe when he relaxes, the better ideas will come to his mind.

“Trés bien, let’s go out then. My limo is waiting outside.”

 

* * *

 

As they went outside and approached Tsukiyama’s car, Souta noticed that a small kitty was hiding nearby it.

“Look,” he said, raising up the kitten, “he must be a stray cat,” he assumed, examining him carefully. The cat was very thin, his black fur was unkempt and he only had one eye.

“Oh, poor being,” Tsukiyama sighed.

“Actually if someone put an eye patch on his missing eye, he would look like the cat version of Kaneki, don’t you think?”

“Yea, he’s adorable,” Tsukiyama admitted. “You know what, let’s take him home, I’d never forgive myself for leaving him here for a certain death. I order my chauffeur to drop into a store to buy some milk and cat food because I don’t have anything like that at my house.”

“Clearly,” Souta nodded and they got into the car.

 

* * *

 

When they arrived to the Shuu household, it was all quiet. Everybody was already asleep. At the entrance they bumped into Mutsumae, the only servant who wasn’t asleep yet.

“Ah Mutsumae, good that you’re still awake!” exclaimed Tsukiyama. “We have two guests tonight!” he presented her Souta who was holding the kitten. “Could you please prepare a guest room for them?” he asked. The woman eyed Souta carefully from his head to toes.

“Of course Mr. Tsukiyama,” she bowed and walked away.

“Until the guest room is prepared I think we have to bathe our little friend because he’s pretty soiled,” decided Tsukiyama and ushered Souta through a corridor. In a bathroom he filled the tub with warm water, then he took off his jacket and rolled up his shirtsleeves. Souta handed him over the cat and did the same. Tsukiyama kneeled in front of the tub and gently put the kitty into it and started bathing him.

“You know what? He really looks like a cat version of Kaneki-kun, so I’ll call him Ken. Don’t you worry, I’m not gonna eat you,” Tsukiyama assured his new pet. The kitten meowed in response what made two men laugh.

When Ken was clean, Tsukiyama asked Souta to hand him a towel from a cupboard and wrapped the cat into it.

“Now, let’s go and give you some food,” Tsukiyama headed to the kitchen. The chauffeur left the shopping on a counter. He handed Ken to Souta, took some bowls from the cupboards and poured some milk and put cat food into them.

“I wonder what’s his story. He’s clearly been through a lot,” wondered Souta, petting kitten’s head. The cat purred in response.

“Yea,” admitted Tsukiyama, “he’s cute even with only one eye.”

Souta placed Ken near the bowls. The kitty eagerly started eating his food.

“On the other hand, one-eyed ghouls, who thought that they truly exist?” Tsukiyama marveled.

“Yea, that’s pretty amazing,” Souta agreed. “Are you sure you want to kill and eat such a rare phenomenon?”

Tsukiyama seemed to be pretty surprised by this question. “Huh? What are you even talking about Mr. PG? I thought that when you affiliate to the exclusive group of gourmets which is the Ghoul Restaurant you understand how much important is the taste of what we eat… Oh I see what’s going on, you want to taste my Kaneki as well!” Tsukiyama accused him.

“No, I’m interested in eating other ghouls. Even if they’re one-eyed.”

“Well then, more Kaneki for me! But if you wanted to, I’d like to share him with you. But only a small piece!” Tsukiyama smirked.

“That’s very thoughtful of you Mr. MM.”

“If you changed your mind, you just ask me. Well then, I guess moi petite wants to sleep already,” he grabbed Ken who finished eating and lied down on a floor. “I’ll show you a guest room,” he said to Souta as he left the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

Souta was preparing to go to sleep while Tsukiyama entered the room.

“How do you like your room, do you need…” Tsukiyama asked but stopped talking when he realized that he had entered the room without knocking to the door first and stayed his guest shirtless. He still wore his mask though.

“…anything?” Tsukiyama finished his question.

“Thank you, I’m fine,” Souta replied. Tsukiyama couldn’t help but to stare on a naked torso of his guest. It was not too thin but also not too muscular, just perfect. He knew he should leave his guest alone now, but he didn’t want to.

Souta felt the same because he continued the conversation, asking: “And how’s Mr. Ken? I mean the cat Ken.”

“Good, he’s already sleeping in my room. Tomorrow I’m going to take him to the vet.”

“That seems responsible…”

“Oui. I’d like to thank you for such a nice evening Mr. PG. I feel better now.”

“You’re welcome.”

Tsukiyama was about to leave, his hand reaching to the door knob while Souta added, approaching him: “You know, this evening can be even nicer if you stay…”

Tsukiyama gulped as Souta’s hand trailed down from his neck to his abdomen. He didn’t think that something could turn him more than Kaneki’s scent but Souta’s touch was electric. He reached his hand to Souta’s mask in order to take it off. However, his guest stopped this by grabbing his wrist.

“What are you doing?” he asked with a cold voice.

“I just wanted to see you face, I guess I can see it since I’ve invited you into my house,” Tsukiyama replied.

“I see, but I’d rather stay anonymous. So either you’re ok with that, or we should stop doing what we do right now.”

Tsukiyama wondered about it for a while. So far he didn’t show his full face to Souta as well so it seemed fair. Finally, he agreed unless his face wouldn’t be fully exposed too.

“Fine then, just sit down and relax!” Souta pointed nearby chair. Tsukiyama didn’t know why but he listened to him. Then, Souta approached to his back, took off Tsukiyama’s mask and blindfolded him with his tie. Next, his fingers reached around Tsukiyama’s neck and undid his tie. After that he bound his hands at the back of the chair.

“Huh, what kind of weird play is this?” Tsukiyama was getting impatient.

“Something’s wrong? Are you not ok with this?” Souta was making sure.

“Pardon me, I’m just really impatient,” Tsukiyama explained himself.

“I see…” Souta smiled to himself, “but the longer you wait for something, the better it tastes…” he walked around the chair, stood in front of Tsukiyama and took off his mask. After that he undid all the buttons of Tsukiyama’s shirt from top to the bottom.

“Oh…” Tsukiyama sighed. Souta closed his mouth with a deep kiss. Then, he broke the kiss and trailed down with his tongue from Tsukiyama’s neck through his naked torso down to his abdomen. Reaching this place, Souta kneeled in front of him and started undoing Tsukiyama’s pants. Tsukiyama let him take off his pants and underwear, sitting half naked on the chair. This situation made him more and more aroused every second, so Tsukiyama’s dick easily erected. Souta took it in one hand and started licking his tip, steadily taking whole Tsukiyama’s length into his mouth and sucking him off. A loud moan escaped from Tsukiyama’s mouth. The fact that his hands were tied so he was completely depended on the other person made this situation a lot more exciting.

“Mr. PG… soon… I think… I’m going to…” Tsukiyama mumbled some words, not being able to put them into a meaningful sentence. Souta pulled off Tsukiyama’s shaft at instant with a smirk on his face.

“Huh? Why did you stop?” puzzled Tsukiyama asked.

“I thought you don’t want to end so quickly,” explained Souta.

“Non, I was just… warning…”

“I see…” said Souta but did nothing.

“Won’t you continue?”

“Ask for it,” Souta whispered.

“Please continue…”

“Huh? I didn’t hear anything,” Souta pretended.

“Please continue…” Tsukiyama repeated louder.

“Say my name!” Souta demanded.

“Please continue Mr. PG!” this time Tsukiyama shouted really loud.

“Good boy!” Souta praised him and continued playing with Tsukiyama’s dick. This time he grabbed it and start stroking him off, slowly at first, steadily increasing the pace. Tsukiyama felt a pleasant friction around his length but it was not the same.

“Don’t play with me!” he exclaimed.

“No?” Souta stopped and innocently asked.

“I want you to suck me off!” Tsukiyama couldn’t believe he shouted his wish aloud.

“What about the magical word?” Souta questioned him further.

“Please…” added Tsukiyama.

Souta made his request. The warmth and wetness of Souta’s mouth made him feel as if an electric wave came through his body. Soon he reached his climax. Souta swallowed his sperm, pulled out and wiped his mouth with a hand.

“You were pretty thirsty for it, didn’t you?” Souta asked with a soft voice.

Tsukiyama sighed deeply, his whole body started to relax after the orgasm. “Yes, it was something that I needed,” he admitted.

Souta smirked and put his mask on, freed Tsukiyama’s hands and walked towards the bed. Gourmet took of the blindfold from his eyes by himself and put on his mask.

“I’m glad that I helped. Now I’d like to be alone, I’m pretty tired and I wanted to go to sleep…” Souta collapsed on the bed.

Tsukiyama reminded silent, not knowing what to say. So he left, wishing goodnight to his guest when he was at the door.

 

* * *

 

Next morning, Tsukiyama rushed to the guest room. He bumped onto Matsumae in the corridor though.

“Have Mr. PG woken up yet?” he asked her.

“Mr. PG has already left your household sir,” Matsumae answered, surprised by the excitement of her master.

“That’s a shame…” Tsukiyama got sad. “Did he leave any message?”

“Only that he thanks for your hospitality. And that he spent a great evening with you.”

Tsukiyama smiled to himself. _I bet we will meet someday Mr. PG…,_ he thought.

“Good, please tell the chauffeur that we will be leaving soon, I’m taking my pet to the vet!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr @sugoi-pocky or @helter-skelter-re


End file.
